


Mr & Mrs. Andrada

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Summer Vacation, cuddles & snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Andrada had greeted them all with tight embraces. “It’s good to see you boys again, and of course a new face! Go, shoo—off with you. Go get settled, we’ll meet and catch up when you’re settled in.” She smacked her son’s arm and shooed them off towards the stairs. “I have to make sure you boys can’t make a quick escape,” she teased with a wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come In and Stay Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Finally get to meet Felix's folks.

Felix’s room was an organized chaos, and it was not of his own doing. The organized part must have been from the house cleaner that his parents had hired to clean once a week. He had posters and photographs covering his orange walls, pictures of both half naked men and women also pinned up on them. But the oddest thing, in Vergil’s opinion, was the fact that he had a shelf with stuffed animals placed with care over his desk—cat stuffed animals, a dog, and some teddy bears were what he saw upon a quick scope.

He had a shelf custom made out skateboard decks that held his books and videogames, a statue of a skull and another of a ballerina missing one of her legs (it was his eldest sister’s). His bed was large and luxurious, with high corners that rose up to frame the bed in fabric. Only one side of the bed was open to the eye, the curtain pulled open to show off the goods; a good ten or more pillows, a thick comforter with a throw blanket over the end of the bed. It all made Vergil feel… very poor.

Sure, Locus’ family home wasn’t anything exciting like Felix’s but he could still tell that his parents had some money before they had passed away. Vergil could tell that even though Rea worked a full time job, her money was going to bills and possibly helping her brother with his and paying off her schooling. She didn’t have to worry about a mortgage.

And of course there was the suburbs that Washington biological family lived—that white picket fence and those two-point-five kids with a dog. Vergil will not call The Washington’s Wash’s family, they didn’t deserve that pleasure. The Washington’s kind of remind him of his father’s side of the family; materialistic, snobby. Sure, Vergil was making an assumption based off of his brief run in with Washington’s bitch of a mother but those kind of people made his skin crawl.

Wash dropped one of their duffle bags on the floor, taking a running start towards the bed and leaping into the mass of covers and pillows with a loud _thump!_ He groaned loudly from beneath the his new home amongst the pillows, “we’re taking the bed home with us,” his voice muffled but still clear enough that they could pick apart what he wanted.

“Maybe,” Felix shrugged, “but I’m going to ask about that townhouse that Vergil saw that was up for rent next month.”

It wasn’t a conversation to really write home about. They were planning on moving out of the two bedroom apartment and into the three bedroom town house that someone Vergil knew was renting out—the last tenants were moving out by the end of the month and he was looking to have it filled with someone else. And, if they planned on still running those streams every Thursday then they needed the other room, and the third bedroom could be a study. After all, Locus needed a space away from them all so he could go burry himself in his studies.

They were just _talking_ about it, they knew that Wash was moving out of the Freelancer house and Vergil was leaving his roommates. And the apartment was getting a little small with Vergil steadily bringing over more and more boxes with each day. “So we’re really going to get that place, right?” Vergil glanced to the rest of them, really honestly looking to each and every one of them and gauging their response. They were serious. They were serious in wanting that townhouse. “Okay. You talk to your parents and I’ll tell our new landlord that we want the place.”

Locus slunk in beside him, his head resting against his shoulder. “Not now, let’s give them a solid day without Felix digging for money. They’re already expecting him to ask for some but let’s wait it out for a bit. Introduce the two of you properly,” Locus was feeling talkative today—it was this house. The Andrada’s brought out a more talkative side of Locus, always asking how he was and how he was doing. They treated both Rea and he like their children, just another one of the Andrada’s instead of a Reyes.

His parents made the right decision in befriending them when they were still alive—or maybe they made friends with them after Locus met Felix. He couldn’t remember the day that they first met. Felix was just… he was just there. He never really saw himself without Felix, couldn’t remember many big memories that didn’t have Felix in there somewhere.

Felix cut in on their cuddles, worming his way between them to gain all the attention instead. Like a jealous pet; all slinky and preening in the spotlight. “What was that about me whoring myself for money? Honey, that’s what we _charge_ people to see on our porn site. And we only have a shitty camera with us to film with this Thursday.”

Being home didn’t stop the sex from being filmed, it just lacked some group scenes—though the angles were very creative. For both the film maker and the pair involved in the sexy tango.

“Ugh, stop that. I don’t want to think about Thursday night before going downstairs and properly meeting your parents for the first time.” Vergil pulled a face, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as his nose scrunched up in disgust. He’d like to make a good impression with these people, he failed with Wash’s and Locus’ but those were due to outstanding circumstances—all out of his control. That, and he’d much rather punch Mrs. Washington in the face but that would be extremely frowned upon (and he’d most likely be arrested).

Felix rolled his eyes, “lame,” he jerked back and dug his shoulder blades into Vergil’s chest before scampering towards the bed. Flopping over top of Washington’s legs, rolling up his body until the blond was trapped. Washington flailed, he wiggled and squirmed—grunting and groaning as he moved to free himself.

“Felix!” he whined, making the man on top of him grin and mimic his tone. “Nooo, off—I’ll call you that nickname you don’t like.” His warning muffled beneath pillows and a still present whine. He was tired (that was Locus’ fault), and he was sore (that was Felix’s fault). Locus had troubles sleeping and Felix wouldn’t stop _kicking_ —and Vergil was burning up in the cramped bed that the four of them squeezed themselves in the night before. So it was safe to say Washington didn’t sleep much, or at all, that night. When one had settled down and into a sleep the other would start, or the damn air conditioning would nip at his skin and he’d shiver.

And escape was futile with Locus clinging to him as he was. You don’t escape from Locus unless Locus allows it—not even for the bathroom. Wash would have to wake the man for that just to allow him to slip out of bed to release his bladder and return moments later.

He scoffed, “do your worst blondie!”

Wash ceased his movement. His body stilling safe for the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. His arm slid up, pushing away the pillowed hiding his face. “Fefe,” he pouted as soon as his face was freed from the pillowy torture. The man on top of him tensed. “Fefe please.”

It was a nickname that his mother gave him when he was three; ‘ _her little Fefe’_ she’d call him. She continued with it until he was eight and the name grew embarrassing. The closest anyone had come to that nickname was when they needed a name for Felix that Wash was allowed to moan—Fe. First part of his name, it was simple. It wasn’t childish like what his mother would call him.

Felix groaned, relenting and rolling off of his trapped lover. “Fine I’ll give, but spoil me.” He was feeling clingy lately and they all knew the reason, even after he admitted it he assumed it would just go away and he’d return to the normal everyday Felix—not this clingy bastard that wanted to be showered with praise and adoration. Yet, here he was. Here he was curling up against Wash as the blond threw an arm over his chest and buried his nose behind his ear.

His heart went crazy, beating wildly within his chest as Wash settled in as close as possible. He could feel the faint hint of stubble along his jaw as he shifted closer still. Could smell the mint on his breath from when he brushed his teeth. He could feel his cheeks heating, could feel them growing tickled pink—he was horrible. This was _horrible_. How could people stand this? How the hell was Locus able to legitimately function with Washington anywhere near him?

And the other two were just having a laugh over it all; shaking their heads or patting his when he curse out some of these new bodily functions he’d catch his body doing. They were enjoying this a little too much and he hated them for it—damn them, damn them for finding it funny. Though, in their shoes he would’ve found it funny too but that was just how Felix was. But… bird of a feather, or whatever the saying was—Felix could assume that this lot and he had a lot of similarity after all.

He allowed the blond to rest as Vergil poked his nose in Felix’s old stuff as Locus went about unpacking their clothes and tossing the dirty stuff in the hamper to clean later today. Locus had his own dresser drawer here and cleared two more for both Wash and Vergil seeing that most of Felix’s clothes were either packed or still at the apartment. With Felix’s attention divided Wash slipped into a shallow rest, a light sleep that a twitch of a muscle would no doubt wake him.

\--

Mrs. Andrada had greeted them all with tight embraces. “It’s good to see you boys again, and of course a new face! Go, shoo—off with you. Go get settled, we’ll meet and catch up when you’re settled in.” She smacked her son’s arm and shooed them off towards the stairs. “I have to make sure you boys can’t make a quick escape,” she teased with a wink.

\--

Mrs. Andrada was a pretty wee woman, only five foot three with large hips and a small chest. As a teenager she had hoped that when she’d have kids she’d finally fill a C-cup, and she did while pregnant and nursing only for the size to shrink back down to a B-cup. At least she had finally out grew the A cup, right? She had a long brown mane that curled in loose curls down her back, her hazel eyes framed by long dark lashes—this was who Felix got his looks from.

“It’s Leanna, Locus. None of this Mrs. nonsense. You’re as much of my son as Felix is, I’ve clothed you and bathed you, fed you and raised you—you call me Mom or Leanna, nothing more and nothing less.” Her artfully maintained brow climbed as she pursed her lips and leveled her second son with an unimpressed stare.

The man’s dark cheeks only grew darker as a flush bleed out along his cheeks, “sorry Mum.” He fiddled with the knife handle on the cloth beside his plate as Felix and his father set the last of their meal in the center of the table. It wasn’t anything too fancy; a steak cooked on the barbeque (its summer, if you don’t cook steak on the BBQ at least once it’s considered a crime) with roasted onion and garlic potatoes, and some freshly steamed vegetables from their little garden in the backyard. All the ingredients nice a fresh, bought from either the butcher that day or the farmers market a few days before.

 Leanna turned her attention back to the man sitting to her right, “so tell me about yourself. Where do you hail from, what are you studying, where do you see yourself going? You know, all the hard questions that you hate answering at family get togethers,” she smiled, reaching over to scoop up a large portion of roasted potatoes.

Vergil accepted the large serving dish and spooned out his amount of potatoes before handing it off to Felix. “My mom and grandmother are living in Boston, Wash and I are going up to visit them soon. My Father is out in Texas, I think. Don’t really know much about that side of the family other than they’re paying for my education and two of my names are like… prized names for them or something. Terrence Vincent Vergil Xioa-Li.” He rolled his eyes, “all it is is a mouthful.”

Leanna’s smile never wavered, “westerners and their customs, no? They’re all about their old names.” Vergil nodded sagely, accepting the plate that Felix handed him with the steak and took his before handing it off to Leanna. “So, what is it that you’re studying?”

“Chemistry. They made a few clauses when was looking to apply. I had to go to one of their agreed schools, which is fine, and it can’t be for art or literature. So, I’ve always been good a chemistry and I’m not smart enough for Engineering.” He shrugs, “I work at a scrap yard though, and it’s given me an excuse to fix up old cars or weld things together and form different things.”

Leanna’s eyes brightened, “so you weld! That’s lovely! I used to have so much time to carve little trinkets out of wood, it was never something big. I didn’t have the patience for large artworks, but… yes, continue doing that. If you enjoy it keep at it.” Vergil’s ears tinted with pink; his meal growing mighty interesting as the conversation lulled into a peace.

With one last rotation all the food had been distributed to everyone’s satisfaction and the six began digging in. Locus’ foot knocked against Wash’s under the table and the blond huffed, holding back the snicker at the cliché move. The man sitting opposite to his wife shook his head at the assumed action; he had been their age once before, he knew all too well just what could be done under the table.

Mr. Andrada was not a tall man, his teenaged years proving that he was not fit to play basketball with his five foot six height. Though if there was one thing he learned in his teens, it was that he could grow a mighty fine mustache. And thus, Miguel honed his skills in forming his classic mustache. Brown eyes matching with the chocolate brown hue that his hair took, slicked back in a simple style.

“So, David,” Miguel stabbed the beans with his fork before glancing up at the blond through his lashes. “How was your year of study?”

Washington swallowed; he was ready for the questions to eventually circle round to him, though he was not expecting it for a while yet. “Good, I’m taking a few online courses this summer so I have more freedom in my decisions next semester.”

The man hummed, nodding at the sound idea the young man had thought up. “Smart, understandable. Though it’s your birthday in June, no? Any plans for that?”

Wash’s eyes widened, “no… not really.” He had just thought about getting that townhouse around that time, moving everything in and getting settled around that time. “All I could think of is renting that townhouse that we were looking at but that’s… different.” His cheeks coloured, flustered as he let the news slip early.

Felix covered his smile with his knuckles as his parents looked to each other with questioning in there gaze. He didn’t have to ask his parents to help out with the rent it seems, though he might ask formally later. His parents did have a habit of gifting Locus and he with more… expensive gifts, and if he phrased it just so he could get a few months of rent paid for by them so the four of them could only worry about utilities, internet, and food. Even so, for three bedrooms and that close to campus they were looking at a very nice price considering. Only 1K a month for rent, divide it by four—Wash had his savings in his bank account that’ll continue to pay for his stuff, Locus had his scholarship and grants that would cover him, Vergil had a job and family. Plus the porn.

They were better off than most, and Felix was going to use that to their advantage.


	2. Wake Up And Enjoy The Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic bliss and morning breakfast.

Vergil didn’t know what to do with himself; things were calm, simple. Felix’s parents drove into work together that morning, a car pulling up at seven in the morning to chauffer them into the office. That left the four of them to laze about in bed until Vergil had enough and had went off to explore. He had already regained all his lost sleep from the school year and was rearing to go do something—to busy his hands.

He was tempted to entice Felix out of his slumber with sex, but the man got snarly if he got woken up before ten.

So, with nothing to do Vergil had taken to exploring. He found the large walk-in shower first and returned to the bedroom to get a new pair of boxers and some shorts to change in. He lingered in the shower for far longer than necessary; using all these fancy smelling shampoos and body wash to bathe himself before just standing under the spray until the water began to threaten ice-y coldness. It was only then that Vergil stepped from the shower and slowly dried himself and dressed his lower half in clothing—it was summer and Vergil was never a fan of shirts to begin with.

He poked his way into a spare room, sweeping his gaze over the pastel yellow walls with white accenting features. The furniture within was light, all matching in colour. The door beside the yellow room led to a pastel green room with matching brown furniture. Vergil hummed, closing that door to and opening one door after the other. He found one more spare bedroom that didn’t look to be in use before finding the master bedroom and quickly backing up. He found the linen closet, the ones for towels, found the bathroom again and then made his way down the stairs to continue his hunt on the main floor.

For the most part the main floor was open, the living room bright and open to the natural sun light that the monstrous bay window let in.  Wood floors polished and gleaming in the light as his bare feet padded along and took in the offices tucked off to the side. One for him, one for her. _Cute_ , Vergil smirked before spotting the main bathroom. This one lacked the size that the main upstairs one held but a shower still was tucked into one corner and a toilet and sink along the opposite side.

Vergil doubled back around to the living room, taking a seat on the couch to ponder. He wasn’t quiet hungry yet, not enough to route through the kitchen and pillage whatever to eat that morning. As much as the Andrada’s stressed that the boys could eat whatever they liked, Vergil didn’t like having full rein in an unfamiliar setting.

He laid there pondering over his choices, how his life was shaping. How things were looking up for him, from the kid he used to be. Never thought he'd get this far actually. He threw his arm over his face and sighed.

The stairs creaked and popped under foot; Vergil removed his arm from his face to sneak a peek at the figure making their way down the stairs. Long brown legs emerged in his line of vision, Vergil traced his gaze up along the length of the man’s body. A smile toying at his lips as Locus crossed the distance from the stairs to Vergil’s couch. “Morning,” he voiced, taking a seat on the corner of the coffee table in front of the older male.

Vergil pushed himself up, clearing room on the couch for the other to join him. He did not. Vergil raised a brow, nodding towards the cleared spot until Locus shook his head and moved to join him on the couch. Vergil hummed in content as the male settled in beside him, “hey.”

Locus observed him as he tucked a leg beneath himself and relaxed into the cushions. A sharp, groomed brow arched up as neither spoke up. His hair had been pulled back in a messy bun high upon his head, strands of brown hair slipping from the hasty made bun. It was then that Vergil moved.

Vergil brushed the male's soft brown locks away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. He had missed that piece in his haste to pull his hair back it seemed (though others were threatening to fall as well)—he needed to shave the left side again soon, the hair now an inch in length. "I'm surprised that you untangled yourself from the leeches," he teased his absent lovers, grinning at the smirk that tugged at Locus' lips.

"They're too busy clinging to each other," he answer simply. Accepting the touch and turning his head in to nuzzle the man's calloused palm. "What's with the affection?" He questions even though he's the one cuddling up into a hand.

He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. His thumb traced a path down his cheek, over his jaw and dropping to the man’s lap. “Boredom, maybe. Not used to having nothing to do, or all the freedom in the world to just to nothing—or everything. It’s an off feeling,” he swallowed the rest of his words down. Instead of the mushy line his brain had attempted to continue down, Vergil settled on an alternate path although it was still the truth. “And we need to still work on the affections between the two of us. We don’t get a lot of time together without either Felix or Wash slipping in.”

Neither minded, of course, but it would still be nice for a moment like this between just the two. Locus picked up on the fact, lifting his hand and tangling his fingers through the inking black strands of hair. Pressing a kiss to Vergil’s lips, both men seemed to sigh at the feeling. Faces tilting and mouths sliding open to allow for the mingling of tongues—a casual slide and press and tangle. It was slow, and dare I say lazy. Perfectly befitting the tone of that morning.

\--

Wash stretched out beside him, searching the empty space normally holding Locus. He stirred when his search proved fruitless, head perking up from the pillows and a groan on his lips as he searched the bed for the other inhabitants. Only Felix remained, hazel eyes seeming to grin and gleam teasingly up at him. Wash yawned, “Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

Felix shrugged, “couldn’t go back to sleep after Locus took a tumble out of bed. Plus, I know better than to wake the blondie.” His smirk teasing as he pulled Wash back down in bed, tangling his legs around Washington’s. “I don’t smell breakfast so you and I are going to remain here until we do.”

The blond huffed, rolling his eyes as he pillowed his face with Felix’s shoulder. “Verg up too?” Felix hummed in confirmation. “Ahh, alright then.” He placed a hand on Felix’s chest, pecking the brown skin of his shoulder and settled in for a comfortably warm cuddle. Wash couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, “and you used to not like cuddles!”

“Oh shut up,” Felix bemoaned.

\--

They stood elbow to elbow in front of the counter when Felix and Washington finally made their way downstairs to join their partners. Freshly cooked bacon sat perched upon a paper towel on the large plate, cut up strawberries and kiwis mixed with blueberries and raspberries on the chopping board in front of Locus, Vergil stood their bored as he minded the homemade waffles as it cooked.

Felix poked his head in between them to pluck a blueberry from the cutting board and plop it in his mouth. “Chocolate chip?” he inquired, staring at the steam rising from the waffle maker. He and Locus always tended to make waffles whenever he’d stay over; it was a habit that they established since they were children.

“And cinnamon,” Locus added, watching him from the corner of his eye for his reaction. He was not disappointed when Felix pulled him down and nipped his jaw before pressing a kiss to the same spot. He then turned his attention to Vergil, nipping his exposed shoulder before kissing the abused skin better.

Wash began routing through the cupboard behind them looking for a glass. He found what he was hunting for in the second cupboard he opened, and quickly crossing to the fridge to grab himself some good ol’ OJ. “So what did you do?” he leaned back against the counter, glass in hand as he raised his brow at the three.

“Whut?”

Wash pointed to all of the food they had prepared with a smirk, “all that. There has to be a reason for that, and don’t say _‘we wanted to spoil you’_. So… what did you do?” Understanding began to seep into them as they stared. “What? You can’t honestly expect me to belief that you two made _breakfast_ without some interior motive, so what is it? Did you do something or do you want something?”

Vergil scoffed, “baby. Why do you think that?” He cooed, stepping away from the counter and towards Wash as Locus took control of the waffle maker. He pinched the blond’s chin, “though I wouldn’t be opposed to getting something.” He pressed his lips to Washington’s, watching him with eyes half-mast. He pulled away with a smirk, “what would you give us for our troubles?”

Wash moaned at the satin smooth purr, “tell me what you’d like and maybe I’ll let you have your fun.” His reply slow, articulate. Priding himself with how Vergil’s pupils grew, his nostrils flared. Wash’s eyes fluttered closed, humming when the man surged forward to claim his lips anew. The force behind him made him stumble, grabbing hold of the counter behind them as the man continued his assault upon Washington’s lips. Slipping a tongue past his lips, his teeth, Vergil tilted the blond’s head left, right and even back with the firm but loving grasp of his face between both his hands.

“Hey!”

Vergil pulled away from the blond with that, turning to raise a brow at Felix. “What?” he sounded too damn smug, so incredibly smug as Locus stared past him to the stunned (panting, flustered) man as he attempted to regain his breath—maybe even return his legs to functioning order even. “You want a turn too?”

Felix scoffed; as if it wasn’t what he wanted—he would never admit to wanting attention, it was bad enough that he caved and admitted that he loved Washington. “Not on your life, asshole. It’s time to eat so let’s eat,” together he and Locus grabbed the plates, utensils and glasses as Vergil grabbed the food and Wash cleared his throat and grabbed some beverages (todays choices were milk or a cranberry cocktail-type juice).

\--

Wash scooped up the last of the fruit on his plate, shovelling it into his mouth. He hummed, chewing thoughtfully as Felix tossed a blueberry at Vergil. He swallowed, "so is your pool open?"

Vergil perked up at the question, eyes wide as his gaze travelled between the two. Glee shown in those brown eyes as he plucked the blueberry from the table and plopped it in his mouth—try as he might the joy was still obvious. He hadn’t been in the water since the last time he went surfing which was the last time he went home. Sure, he packed and carried swim trunks with him but he’s much rather his leggings. Maybe he could convince his lovers to go swimming when he brings them to meet Ma and PoPo.

Felix raised a pierced brow at Vergil, "yeah it's open. Why? Want to swim?"

"Yes!" Vergil cleared his throat, “I mean. Yeah, it you want to.” His cheeks colouring at the three amused gazes he was met with. Locus and Felix looked to the other, a smirk morphed to a grin and a glint in Felix’s eyes.

“Well I guess we can take a dip.”


End file.
